


Working Order

by mattysones



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-04-12
Updated: 2007-04-12
Packaged: 2017-12-10 04:08:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/781585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mattysones/pseuds/mattysones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alphonse is still getting used to having his body back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Working Order

He'd been fascinated the first time he'd really seen himself in a mirror. Of course, this wasn't the first time he'd stared at his face, amazed that he no longer was perfect planes of metal and worn, rough leather. Alphonse almost hadn't been able to get enough of looking at a mirror and had been playfully accused of narcissism by his brother. He relished in that he had gained something, unlike when he had lost his body. He had eyes and a nose, lips and ears and a neck that wasn't supposedly hidden by a guard. 

His hands had fine ridges and wrinkles and veins. He had blood now, and he could feel it rushing through him when he breathed deep, focusing on a heartbeat that thrummed in his ears. His legs ached when he ran, his knees bruised when he fell. Hair got in his eyes, and his skin itched when he received a bug bite. He could smell the rain before it fell, and his skin turned red in the sun's heat. All those things had amazed him after being deprived of such discomforts and pleasures, and for a long while, his best friend had been the bathroom mirror.

Edward had had to drag him away from the bathroom on more than one occasion, when Alphonse was so stunned that the person looking back was him, his body, and not just a shell. His enthrallment with his new self had led Edward to find him distractions - preferably distractions that required touch and smell to be successful in. Even then, Alphonse would sometimes go into a fascinated daze, reveling that he could taste what he cooked, he could feel the dry dust of chalk. All these things had made him forget that organs other than the vital ones were also alive again, and besides when he felt giddy that he could feel the sharp pain of a stitch in his side after running, he didn't think about it. 

So when he woke one morning with a pleasant pressure warming his belly, he didn't think about it, and crawled out of bed toward the bathroom, believing that he had to pee. It was just early enough for him to still be hazy-minded as he flipped on the bathroom light and stumbled toward the toilet. It still didn't register that his body was doing something new until his night pants were down his hips and he felt the weight in his hand was different than usual. He looked down, and stared at the half-hard length resting in his palm, blinking stupidly with bright grey eyes, because he wasn't sure for a moment what his body was doing. Al took a moment allow the gears in his brain to warm and fully assess the situation, then laughed at himself for not noticing before.

Alphonse grinned deviously to himself - He should have remembered the other things he was capable of. Well, now that he had just been reminded, he could add 'morning erections' to the list. This certainly required some experimentation since touching it was supposed to feel good, and he was nothing if not curious. Yes, he should rectify his lack of experience. Alphonse carefully ran his fingers across the flesh, closing his eyes as a shiver walked up his spine. His hips reflexively moved, creating more pressure with his own hand, the left raising to idly rest on his hip. His cock swelled, and he sucked in a breath as he ran two careful fingers down either side, sending unfamiliar rushes of heat over his body. He memorized the feel of this, of himself, something he hadn't had a chance to do until now. He focused on the tenseness building in his body, seeking to know control of this pleasure he just realized he could give himself, and wanting to feel how high it could bring his already floating mind.

His breath released slowly, only to be sucked in again as his hand went lower, rubbing against the base, inspiring another shiver as he dragged his hand back up. His muscles tensed, making it difficult to stand, so he unconsciously arched backwards, realizing it only when his eyes fluttered open to see the ceiling. They closed and Al focused on the pressure in his groin, gasping quietly when the heat of the pressure seemed to to be spreading to his thighs and belly, pulsing with his steady heartbeat. His cock hardened more and he looked down curiously, pulling at the head, watching it swell with the action (Oh that feels good, he thought) and shuddering. His left hand shifted absently, rubbing his thigh and making his leg muscles relax and bringing more focus to his twitching cock.

Gotta lean ... He moaned quietly, pressing his back against the wall and feeling his legs tremble with the slight relief. He gripped himself more firmly and gasped again, his left hand clawing gently against his pelvic bone and inspiring another shiver. He licked his lower lip almost nervously at these new feelings, unused to the flush creeping its way up his neck, unused to the unsteadiness of his hands and shuddering breaths. He palmed himself absently before deciding that he liked his hand closer to the head, slowly moving it back up and running a thumb over the tip and letting his hips spasm forward when he felt a pleasant jolt through him. He closed his eyes again and felt the heat running up his sides, and was suddenly aware of his chest moving heavily. He forced his left hand up and pressed his palm against his belly to feel its heaves, pausing at the navel and tracing it curiously before continuing upward again.

Al brushed his fingers over his bare collar bones, tilted his head back and pressed his fingers against his throat. He could feel his heartbeat beneath vulnerable skin, he could feel the air being brought in and pushed out, and the blood that pulsed with it. He could feel the slight tremble with every movement and every tingle that they sent elsewhere, and he whimpered at the fact that he could feel this much. He followed along the side of his neck and touched the soft skin behind his ears, wondering if there it would be even more sensitive for it to be someone else's touch. He moaned, and his right hand pulled on his cock again, this time easier than the last because of the precum beginning to leak over his hand.

His eyes opened again, vision blurred and eyes crossing as he tried to focus. Al moaned, moving his right hand down further and inspected what was there, shivering when his balls tightened at the touch. A weak groan left him and he couldn't stand any longer; he let himself sink to the tiled floor, realizing belatedly that his night pants were keeping his legs from spreading. He reluctantly released himself to fight with them for a moment, his cock screaming at him to Touch me dammit! as he kicked the pant legs off. The pants decided they wouldn't be abandoned in his hurried fit, so he let them stay bunched up on one knee.

As soon as his grabbed himself again heat rocked through him, his hips pushing up and his hand pulling down. He moaned in relief, and pumped himself again and again and felt his cock swell with its impending release.

Then there was a knock at the bathroom door.

Alphonse gasped then whined, unable to stop his hand and hips from twitching almost spastically.

"Al? Are you okay?"

Brother! damn you, brother ... "I'm fine." Al rasped, shocked to hear how hoarse and irritated his voice came out.

There was a moment of silence, and the shifting of the doorknob alerted Al to the fact Ed could open the door any damn moment he pleased. "You don't sound all right. Are you sure?"

Ed, not now ... "I'm sure. I'll be out in a minute." Al's hips rocked forward insistently; he moaned again.

"If you need help ..."

Like hell. "I'm fine. What's for breakfast?" Anything to let Ed know he was just peachy. Or would be if his dick would stop crying. Which it would if Ed would leave.

Edward sounded relieved, "I made eggs and biscuits. Did you want anything else?"

Oh my god... Al gritted his teeth, chancing a glance down at his hand and gasped when he saw the angry swollen cock staring expectantly at him. It can be expectant now? It can STARE? "No, no, just some tea, if you haven't made it already." 

"Oh!" The doorknob shifted again as Ed removed his hand from it, "Yeah, I'll do that. The rest is almost ready ..." Edward's heavy footsteps announced his leaving.

"'Kay ..." Al squeaked out, his back arching when his hand finally moved. He whimpered and moved with his hand, pulling once, twice, three times and an unintentional hard press at the tip sent sparks through him. His vision blurred as his muscles tensed, that heated pressure washing over him and finally, Alphonse could let himself be boneless.

A few minutes after letting himself float in a warm daze, Al was aware of the smell of eggs wafting from the kitchen. Right. Breakfast. He weakly pulled himself up, using the sink as a crutch and leaning against it while he got his bearings.

A glance at the mirror showed him the mess he was.

His blond hair was more tousled than usual, his face was still flushed and dammit, he got cum on the counter.

Alphonse stared at himself and laughed.

At least everything was in working order.

 

 

-Omake-  
So when he woke one morning with a pleasant pressure warming his belly, he didn't think about it, and crawled out of bed toward the bathroom, believing that he had to pee. It was just early enough for him to still be hazy-minded as he flipped on the bathroom light and stumbled toward the toilet. It still didn't register that his body was doing something new until his night pants were down his hips and he felt the weight in his hand was different than usual. He looked down, and stared at the half-hard length resting in his palm, blinking stupidly with bright grey eyes, because he wasn't sure for a moment what his body was doing. 

Then it registered. Al's face lit up and without thinking, he burst out the bathroom door with his pants still down. He should have remembered the other things he was capable of. Well, now that he had just been reminded, he could add 'morning erections' to the list. 

"BROTHER! LOOK WHAT I CAN DO!"

"What ...? Aaaug!"

~*End*~

**Author's Note:**

> My first porn EVER.


End file.
